Powerful Mate
by XiRuLin
Summary: Mereka berbeda, mereka sama-sama seorang protagonis. Namun kedua elemen kuat ini bergabung menjadi satu, membentuk satu ikatan yang dijuluki sebagai 'powerful mate". Karena cinta akan selalu melemahkan manusia. (taekook/ taehyung x jungkook)


**XiRuLin's Present**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Powerful Mate"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**( **Jungkook **x **Taehyung )

* * *

-Mereka berbeda, mereka sama-sama seorang protagonis. Namun kedua elemen kuat ini bergabung menjadi satu, membentuk satu ikatan yang dijuluki sebagai 'powerful mate". Karena cinta akan selalu melemahkan manusia.-

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_(Jungkook) _**

"Jungkook_-ah_, mau ke sekret?"

Yang disebut namanya mengecek sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan, kemudian menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, sepertinya izin terlambat. Aku dipanggil kepala sekolah."

Mengangguk paham, pemuda bernama Yugyeom yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggu Jungkook itu menepuk bahu sang kawan lalu kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Bel jam istirahat pertama telah berbunyi, siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menjalankan berbagai kegiatan agar rasa suntuk belajar tiga jam tadi segera hilang.

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari gurunya di pelajaran tadi. Dia sekali lagi mengecek jam tangan, lalu merogoh ponsel di kantong celana seragamnya. Satu pesan dari kepala sekolah. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama lagi.

"Oh, Jungkook. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?"

Kepalanya menoleh, seorang teman mengecek buku tugasnya yang masih terbuka selagi Jungkook sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan.

"Begitulah," dia berkata sembari membungkukkan badan, mengikat tali sepatu nike nya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau memang mengagumkan. Padahal tugas baru akan dikumpul minggu depan." ucap sang teman kagum.

"Aku bukan pemalas sepertimu."

Kalimat dingin dan datar itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Jungkook, membuat temannya terpaksa meringis, tersenyum kecut. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan lanjutan, Jungkook menutup bukunya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu langkah kakinya membawanya keluar kelas dengan ponsel di telinga.

"Mingyu, ini aku. Kau sudah dimana?" kakinya melangkah tergesa-gesa menuruni tiap anak tangga. Kelasnya berada di lantai tiga, sementara ruang kepala sekolah terletak di lantai satu.

_"Di ruang rapat. Kau dimana? Kami semua menunggumu." _

"Mulai saja tanpa aku. Sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Masalah Jaebum tidak akan selesai dalam lima belas menit."

Erangan terdengar dari seberang. "Wakilmu sedang tak ada di sini, ketua. Rapat ini juga darurat, kau harus berada di sini sejak awal. Alur dana organisasi ini perlu kehadiranmu."

"Dan masalah Jaebum juga adalah masalah serius, Mingyu." Nada bicara Jungkook turun satu oktaf. Dia sempat mengangguk kearah siswa-siswa kelas sepuluh yang membungkukkan badan hormat begitu melihatnya melintas di koridor mereka. Dirinya yang menjulang membelah koridor dengan langkah kaki yang dipercepat. Tak ada yang menghalangi, semuanya berinisiatif menyingkirkan diri ketika sosok Jungkook dengan angkuhnya melintasi.

"Dengar, tenggat waktu yang diberikan sang pelapor hanya sampai siang ini, sedangkan aku harus menjelaskan runtutan kejadian ke Kepala Sekolah agar berkas DO Jaebum tidak akan dikeluarkan dan pihak sekolah bisa ikut andil membatalkan tuntutan itu. Taruhan, sekolah tak akan semudah itu menerima. Tapi aku harus meyakinkan kalau kasus ini pasti akan berimbas ke nama sekolah. Permainan retorika ku membutuhkan waktu lama, bidak tiga. Jadi ikuti perintahku. Mulai rapatnya seka-" Jungkook terhenti ketika melihat sampah yang berserakan di sekitarnya, dengusannya terdengar. "Mingyu, apa Irene sedang bersamamu?"

_"A-ah, ya. Dia bersamaku. Kenapa?"_

"Selesai rapat, beritahu dia untuk bertemu denganku. Divisi nya tak pernah becus melaksanakan tugas kedisiplinan."

bunyi klontang terdengar jelas ketika Jungkook membuang sampah kaleng tersebut ke tempat sampah di sekitarnya. Ia memijat pelipis sembari terus melangkah. Masalah-masalah kecil seperti ini selalu membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Kembali ada yang menyapanya dengan hormat, dan Jungkook lagi dan lagi hanya menganggukkan kepala.

_"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan, ketua?"_ Mingyu kembali bersuara di seberang.

"Ikuti perintahku. Mulai rapat, tunjuk Haemin jadi notulen, dan Wonwoo jadi pimpinan sidang. Aku setuju denganmu yang mengatakan ini adalah rapat penting. Karena itu, rekam prosesi rapat ini via audio dan visual, lalu jika aku belum datang hingga rapat selesai, kirimkan ke email PC di ruanganku. Tapi akan kuusahakan ini selesai jauh sebelum rapat itu berakhir."

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu menghela nafas ketika pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah tinggal berjarak lima meter darinya. "Dan beritahu Wonwoo, rapat kali ini biarkan wakil bendahara juga ikut berbicara. Jangan menutup sesi pendapat jika semua elemen tidak berbicara. Tegaskan ke yang lain, dana merasuki tiap elemen. Semua punya tanggung jawab untuk terlibat mengurusinya. Aku sudah muak melihat kalian hanya berpangku tangan ketika evaluasi, lalu selalu mengeluh ke Sana ketika proker kalian terkendala."

Hening beberapa detik. Sepertinya Mingyu sedang mencatat semua yang dikatakan Jungkook. Lalu kemudian, suaranya kembali terdengar. _"Baik, akan kulaksanakan. Kami akan segera memulai rapat. Semoga sukses, Ketua. Wonwoo bilang dia akan menyusul ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah jika kau perlu bantuan."_

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Kalian laksanakan saja tugas sebaik-baiknya." Lalu kemudian, panggilan itu segera Jungkook akhiri.

Setelah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam kantong celana, tangannya mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Seruan 'masuk' terdengar. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Baiklah. Mari berjuang.

* * *

**_(Taehyung)_**

Di waktu yang sama, gedung sekolah yang sama, terletak di lantai tiga dan deretan kelas dua belas, seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah, berseragam acak-acakan, memakai anting-anting dan tindik di kedua telinga, berdiri di depan kelas dengan seorang siswi yang memberikannya kotak bekal dengan wajah merona.

"Taehyung _sunbae_, uh. Kau selalu terlihat sangat tampan di TV, dan penampilanmu keren sekali. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, tapi tak pernah berani menyapamu duluan. Tapi, setelah melihatmu memberi tanda tangan ke teman kelasku secara cuma-cuma dua hari yang lalu, aku jadi dapat, uh, keberanian." siswi itu berbicara gugup, terus-terusan menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan tangan bergetar menyodorkan kotak bekal kepada sang idola. "A-apa _sunbae_ mau menerima kotak bekal ini? Aku memasaknya sendiri."

Hening tercipta diantara mereka cukup lama. Yang dipanggil Taehyung mengulum permen di mulutnya dalam diam. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana siswi itu masih kukuh diam di tempat, menunggu respon Taehyung, yang akhirnya membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, memilih untuk mengambil sikap.

"Terima kasih, Suhyeon_-ssi_. Aku sangat tersentuh kau mau meluangkan waktu di pagi hari untuk membuatkanku bekal. Pasti berat." Suaranya yang berat dan serak akhirnya keluar, membuat siswi itu spontan mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah yang semakin merona. Terkesima luar biasa.

Taehyung kemudian mengambil uluran kotak bekal itu. "Akan kumakan dengan senang hati."

"B-benarkah?" Pekikan senang spontan keluar dari sang siswi. Dia sempat terkejut dengan reaksinya sendiri, cepat-cepat membungkuk minta maaf. "Terima kasih Taehyung _sunbae_! semangat dengan promosi album baru BTS! aku akan selalu mendukungmu!"

Taehyung hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala siswi itu, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang berisik. Tak dipedulikannya lagi siswi tersebut yang mungkin sudah menjerit-jerit kesenangan karena direspon oleh Taehyung.

"Oh, hadiah baru, Tae?" kawan sebangkunya tersenyum melihat kotak bekal berwarna biru tua di tangan sang idola.

Taehyung mendengus, "Makan saja. Untuk bekalmu siang ini." lalu setelahnya menghempaskan bokong di kursinya, kembali melanjutkan membaca skrip naskah sebuah _variety show_ yang akan dia datangi bersama grupnya esok hari.

Teman sebangkunya bergumam terima kasih dengan senang, dan kotak bekal itu sepenuhnya hanya menjadi milik dia. Beberapa siswa yang lain datang mengerumuni begitu aroma lezat bekal itu mengeruak di dalam kelas.

"Fans-fansmu itu selalu totalitas jika memberi bekal, Tae." Ucap salah satu siswa yang asik memakan ayam goreng di depan bangku Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk malas." Ya. Mereka ada bakat untuk ikut masterchef."

"Kau harusnya memakan setidaknya sedikit bekal dari mereka. Kasihan sekali, niat memberikannya untukmu, malah kami yang selalu menghabiskannya."

"Peraturan agensi." Pemuda bersurai merah tua itu mengedikkan bahu, "Bab tiga ayat dua, tidak boleh memakan apapun yang diberikan oleh fans. Pastikan orang lain mecobanya lebih dahulu. Ini untuk menghindari indikasi meracuni makanan kepada idola-idola yang mungkin diberikan oleh haters."

Teman-teman sekelasnya meringis, mengganggukkan kepala. "Benar juga. Apalagi grupmu yang semakin besar dan mendunia, pasti indikasi seperti itu sudah ada yang pikirkan."

Taehyung tak menjawab. Ponselnya berdering. Ia meletakkan skrip naskah di mejanya, lalu merogoh ponsel di kantong celana. Sebuah panggilan dari orang yang ia kenal.

"Halo, Jimin?"

_"Hei, kau datang ke sekolah hari ini? Mampir lah ke klub sekarang. Kami ada koreo baru, hendak ditunjukkan padamu."_

Seringai tipis di bibir Taehyung merekah, ia segera menegakkan badan. "Berita baik, he? tunggu lima menit. Aku segera menuju kesana."

Panggilan itu terputus. Taehyung dengan cepat memasukkan skrip naskahnya ke dalam tas, kemudian melangkah keluar dari bangkunya di dekat meja. Teman-temannya bertanya ia hendak kemana, dan jawaban 'klub' dari Taehyung juga langkah kakinya yang bersemangat sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memahami hendak kemana idola dunia itu akan pergi.

Banyak yang menyapa Taehyung ketika ia melintas di koridor, dan lebih banyak lagi yang menyorotkan kamera ponselnya ke arah sang idola. Taehyung tak mengubris, sudah terbiasa menjadi sorotan publik terutama di sekolahnya sendiri. Kehadiran Taehyung di sekolah merupakan hal yang langka. Ia anggota grup idol yang terkenal dengan segudang jadwal di setiap harinya. Hanya sekali dua kali dalam sepekan batang hidung Taehyung akan terlihat di sekitaran sekolah. Pemuda itu pun jarang muncul di depan umum, lebih sering mendekam di kelas untuk belajar materi-materi yang ia lewatkan, atau kumpul bersama teman-teman klub dance nya di ruang latihan. Walaupun begitu, walau hanya melintas di koridor sekolah, sang bintang akan selalu menjadi sorotan dan menghasilkan jeritan-jeritan kagum dari siswi-siswi.

"Kau lama, _bro_." Sapaan itu paling pertama Taehyung dengar ketika ia membuka pintu ruang latihan.

Taehyung menyeringai angkuh, mengangkat satu tangan untuk memberi _high five_ teman-teman satu klub nya. Beberapa anak kelas sepuluh yang masih baru ragu-ragu menyapa senior mereka yang telah berbeda level. "Maaf, perjalanan panjang untuk menuju kesini. Omong-omong, lama tidak berjumpa dengan kalian. Sudah tiga bulan, ya?"

"Ya, sudah tiga bulan dan kau tidak juga datang berkunjung di hari pertamamu kembali sekolah. Lama-lama jengkel juga berteman denganmu."

"Jangan marah begitu, Hoseok." Taehyung merangkul pemuda bernama Hoseok, tertawa ketika tahu bahwa kawan karibnya hanya bercanda. "Aku juga rindu klub ini, jangan khawatir. Jadi, mana koreo yang akan ditunjukkan padaku?"

"Sebenarnya ini lagumu, tapi kami memodifikasi gerakannya." Jimin yang menjawab. Ia memberi gestur kepada anak kelas sepuluh untuk segera mengambil tempat. "Anak-anak baru ini, kau harus melihat bakat mereka."

Taehyung menatap satu-satu junior yang baru ia lihat wajahnya. Dalam hal seperti ini, Taehyung akan berubah menjadi mode serius. Sebagai seorang idol yang telah memiliki banyak pengalaman, Taehyung merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membagi ilmu nya kepada orang lain.

Pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk bersila di tengah-tengah ruangan, tepat di belakang para juniornya yang akan segera menari. Ada Hoseok dan Jimin disampingnya, ikut memperhatikan.

Lagu kemudian terputar. Nada yang sangat familiar di telinga sang idola.

"Dynosius?" ia mengangkat satu alis kearah Jimin. Jimin mengangguk, tersenyum lebar.

"Ini lagu kalian yang paling sulit, kan? tapi kau harus lihat kemampuan bocah-bocah ini."

Taehyung tak lagi menanggapi. Ia fokus ke penampilan junior-juniornya. Tak sedetikpun matanya teralihkan, tak sedetikpun koreografi yang ia lewatkan. Tangannya tertaut di depan bibir, terus mengamati kemampuan para juniornya ini.

Lagu terhenti. Nafas tak beraturan saling bersahut-sahutan terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan. Para junior itu berbalik menatap Taehyung sembari berusaha mengais sisa-sisa nafas mereka setelah menari sekuat tenaga.

Taehyung menghela nafas, bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Kau kejam sekali, Jimin. Mereka tak seharusnya diberi lagu seperti ini saat awal masuk."

"Hei, lebih baik bersusah-susah dahulu, bukan?"

Elakan Jimin dibalas dengusan oleh Taehyung dan kekehan kecil dari Hoseok. Taehyung segera fokus ke juniornya, melangkah ke tengah ruangan, berdiri di antara mereka. Dirinya menjulang, begitu berwibawa dan berkarisma.

"Gerakan kalian sudah bagus. Aku paham maksud dari Jimin. Tiap dari kalian sudah punya dasar yang baik dalam menari, semuanya punya ciri khas masing-masing. Tarian ini juga dimodifikasi agar menyesuaikan _style_ menari kalian. Secara garis besar, aku suka. Tapi ingat, ini adalah tarian grup. Bukan individu. Sinkron dan keselarasan satu sama lain lebih didahulukan daripada siapa yang paling sempurna teknik menarinya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak ada diantara kalian. Jim, putar kembali di menit 02.30"

Jimin menurut, memutar lagu sesuai yang diinginkan sang kawan.

"Perhatikan aba-aba. Satu, dua, tiga. Selaraskan patahan-patahan gerakan kalian. Tempo itu ada agar kalian mudah mengingat gerakan dan menyesuaikannya," ia berkata sembari langsung mempraktekkan gerakan kepada junior-juniornya. Tak ada lagi raut jenaka, ekspresi Taehyung seratus persen berubah ketika ia berada di mode seriusnya.

Dan hingga bel berbunyi tanda istirahat telah berakhir, Taehyung tetap mengajarkan mereka satu persatu gerakan yang menurutnya masih salah.

"Kalau ada waktu lagi, aku ingin melihat perkembangan kalian." ucap Taehyung setelah selesai memberi materi singkat yang tiba-tiba.

Para junior itu mengangguk antusias, lalu sama-sama membungkukkan badan hormat. "Terima kasih banyak, Taehyung _sunbae_!"

Hoseok dan Jimin tertawa, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangannya. Jam istirahat telah selesai. Taehyung mengecek jam di ponselnya. Ia sudah harus menuju kelas sekarang.

"Tae, pulang nanti anak-anak akan pergi karaokean." Jimin bersuara ketika dia mengantar Taehyung hingga ke depan pintu ruang latihan. "Vernon hendak merayakan ulang tahunnya. Ayo ikut. Kau sudah lama kan tidak kumpul bersama kami."

Taehyung menggeleng. Dia menepuk bahu Jimin dua kali. "Maaf, lain kali saja."

"Sudah ada janji?"

"Ya." Taehyung membuka pintu ruang latihan, cahaya mentari siang yang terik langsung memasuki ruangan berAC tersebut. "Aku sudah janji akan pulang bersama Jungkook."

.

* * *

.

Koridor kelas sebelas terlihat ramai di akhir jam sekolah. Bukannya pulang, para siswa memilih tinggal memenuhi koridor untuk melihat sosok yang menjadi sorotan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung. Dirinya berhasil membuat heboh seantero sekolah dengan hanya bersandar di dinding koridor, tepat di hadapan kelas XI IPA I. Sudah sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu Taehyung berdiri di sana, sesekali mengecek ponsel di tangan lalu menunggu dengan tenang pintu kelas tersebut terbuka.

Sebagian yang merekam, tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan. Sebagian yang berbisik-bisik, mengerti apa yang Taehyung lakukan. Dan sebagian yang memilih untuk tidak peduli, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Taehyung yang seperti ini.

Tak lama, pintu kelas itu terbuka. Siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar, namun lebih banyak terhenti dan melirik Taehyung penasaran. Namun tak ada yang berani mendekat, semuanya hanya diam mengamati Taehyung yang melongokkan kepala ke dalam kelas, seperti mencari seseorang.

"Mencari Jungkook, Taehyung _hyung_?"

Yugyeom yang paling pertama mendekat untuk menyapa senior yang sudah dikenalnya. Taehyung menoleh, mengangguk tanpa basa basi. "Dimana dia, Yugyeom_-ah_?"

"Ruang Osis, _hyung_. Dia tidak masuk kelas terakhir, ada kasus siswa yang dia sedang urus mati-matian sekarang."

"Ah," Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berlama-lama, pemuda bersurai merah darah itu langsung pamit untuk bergegas ke ruang osis. Ia sempat menepuk pundak Yugyeom, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu punggungnya hilang begitu saja di ujung koridor.

Kaki Taehyung melangkah cepat menapaki tiap anak tangga. Beberapa orang kembali menyapanya, dan Taehyung kali ini benar-benar tak menanggapi. Masa bodoh. Taehyung sedang terburu-buru.

Ketika dia membuka pintu Ruang Osis yang terbuat dari kayu, Jungkook adalah orang paling pertama yang ia lihat di dalam ruangan tersebut, sedang berdiri memegang tumpukan berkas dan pulpen di tangannya.

Jungkook menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Oh, kau datang."

Taehyung mendengus. Ia menutup pintu, berjalan memasuki ruangan, mengabaikan tatapan mata seluruh anggota yang melihatnya dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Tidak mengangkat panggilanku, he? Kupikir kenapa lagi kau."

Jungkook menghela nafas, menunjuk ponselnya yang terletak begitu saja diatas meja berlabel 'Ketua Osis'. "Maaf, aku tidak menyentuhnya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

"Lupakan. Jadi? urusan apa ini?" Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan. Ia baru menyadari kalau seluruh anggota kini sedang duduk mengelilingi meja rapat, seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara, namun beberapa melayangkan senyum ketika tak sengaja berkontak mata dengan sang bintang.

"Aku akan memimpin rapat, membahas kasus Jaebum. Kau tahu soal itu?"

"Jaebum?" Taehyung mengeryit. "Tidak. Siapa itu?"

"Kasus pelecehan. Kami mendapatkan beberapa bukti kalau dia sebenarnya dijebak, dan sekarang sedang memproses agar pihak sekolah mau berpihak kepada kami dan Jaebum," jelas Jungkook sembari kembali duduk di kursi pimpinan rapat, mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya. "Kau bisa menunggu dua puluh menit lagi, kan?" tatapannya mendongak ke arah Taehyung.

Sepuluh detik mereka bertatapan dalam diam, namun akhirnya Taehyung mengangguk, mengibaskan tangan. "Traktir aku kopi." lalu kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan, tak lagi berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Setelah Taehyung keluar, Jungkook langsung memulai rapat. Tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada siapapun untuk melontarkan pertanyaan mengenai kehadiran Taehyung di ruangan mereka. Ia sudah terlalu bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu beratus-ratus kali, jadi mengabaikannya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Dua puluh menit menunggu dengan tenang di depan ruang osis, sekali-kali mengangguk kepada siswi-siswi yang malu-malu menyapanya dengan rona merah di wajah, pintu ruang osis itu akhirnya terbuka. Jungkook kembali hadir, kali ini dengan tas yang telah ia sangkutkan di sebelah pundak. Namun, dirinya masih sibuk berbicara dengan siswa-siswa lain yang mengekorinya di belakang.

"Pastikan pertemuan dengan orangtua Jaebum berjalan lancar besok pagi, Mingyu. Terus persuasi mereka agar mau membujuk Jaebum berbicara yang sesungguhnya. Wonwoo, kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan secara detail apa tuntutan yang dilayangkan pelapor di kantor polisi sore ini. Jangan pergi sendiri, mintalah Lucas untuk menemanimu. Kabari laporan tersebut ke emailku, dan juga kirim ke grup osis agar seluruh anggota dapat melihatnya dan kita bisa memikirkan rencana yang akan dilancarkan esok pagi."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk paham, langsung mencatat apa yang dititahkan dalam kertas. Jungkook sekali lagi memastikan mereka, dan setelah keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, baru lah onyx hitam itu menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sedari tadi sabar berdiri menunggunya.

Senyum tipis hadir di wajah Jungkook. "Maaf lama."

Taehyung hanya mendengus, tanpa berlama-lama langsung mengambil langkah mendekat dan menautkan jemari mereka berdua. Sebelum seseorang kembali mencari urusan dengan Jungkook, ia sudah harus membawa ketua osis ini pergi dari sekolah.

"Kau sekarang jauh lebih sibuk dariku, ya." ia berbicara gamblang ketika sedang menuruni tangga berdua. Sosok keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi Jungkook dan Taehyung memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Benarkah? tapi setidaknya aku tak pernah pergi selama tiga bulan ke negeri tetangga."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku kalah." dan Jungkook tertawa sebagai jawaban.

Beberapa orang menyapa sang ketua osis dengan ramah, dan Jungkook balas menganggukkan kepala dengan tenang. Namun sebagian besar melirik interaksi keduanya dengan penuh ketertarikan. Hubungan sang bintang dengan Ketua Osis begitu langka ditemui, sehingga momen keduanya selalu menjadi momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu seantero sekolah.

"Mau kutraktir apa sebagai permintaan maaf?" tanya Jungkook ketika mereka berjalan melintasi koridor lantai satu menuju parkiran.

"Kopi saja."

"Tumben tidak ingin rokok?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Dia menoleh menatap yang lebih muda, "Kau mengizinkannya?"

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Jungkook tenang.

dan hal itu membuat senyum Taehyung semakin melebar, bergerak spontan mencium pipi Jungkook. Orang-orang disekitar mereka memekik kaget, terkejut dengan afeksi intim Taehyung.

Tapi keduanya tak peduli. Jungkook mengacak surai Taehyung asal-asalan, menggumamkan kata "Mati kau kalau ketahuan merokok lagi denganku". Taehyung meringis ngeri, tapi kemudian semakin menautkan jemari mereka untuk meyakinkan sang lawan bicara kalau ia dapat dipercaya.

Keduanya dikenal sebagai pasangan powerful sekolah ini. Sama-sama keras, sama-sama bersinar, sama-sama disorot dan selalu menjadi peran utama, dan sama-sama berbakat. Namun dunia keduanya berbeda. Taehyung dengan kebebasannya, Jungkook dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Tak ada satupun yang pernah mengetahui hubungan apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua jalani. Bahkan bagi Jungkook dan Taehyung sendiri, keduanya tak pernah mengklaim kalau mereka berkencan. Terbiasa hidup bersama sejak berumur lima tahun membuat mereka saling memahami walau tak menggunakan bahasa verbal lagi. Ada rasa diantara mereka, keduanya sama-sama sepakat bahwa mereka saling melengkapi, dan menganggap hubungan ini adalah hubungan spesial yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Rasa itu dipendam di dalam diam, tapi Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama mengetahuinya.

_Karena sesibuk apapun mereka dengan dunia masing-masing, Taehyung selalu punya waktu luang untuk meluapkan rindu kepada Jungkook, dan Jungkook selalu rela menyediakan waktu luang demi Taehyung._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Powerful Mate._

* * *

Hei, long time no see! i'm back with another fiction:") ini oneshoot, terinspirasi part duet taekook di dynosius yang omaigat, sangat-sangat powerful. Aku jadi terkesima banget dan akhirnya ide buat cerita ini pun muncul. fyi, kalo kalian ngikutin seluruh cerita aku (ngarep), kalian pasti dapet satu poin kalo aku itu seneng banget ngangkat cerita yg taekooknya berbeda dunia, berbeda latar belakang gitu. entah, aku senang aja menyatukan sesuatu yg sangat berbeda wkwkwkwk. semoga aja feel yg mau aku angkat itu sampe di kalian, dan yaaa semoga kalian suka fiction abal-abal ini!

SOOO, BASICALLY BANYAK BANGET YANG BERTANYA SAMA AKU SOAL SINCERELY. AND YASH OMAIGOSH, I MISS SINCERELY SO MUCH TOO:") berhubung aku sudah liburan semester dan sampe tiga bulan, semoga aja sincerely dapat aku selesaikan di masa-masa ini. Yes, please wait a bit more for preman!tae with bocah!kookoo ya hehehe.

**and of course lagi, aku mau bilang makasih banget yang udah support aku, follow aku, dan selalu setia nunggu fiction2 abal-abal aku disini. without yall i'm really nothing, seriously.**

_**Last,**_

_**Mind To Review?**_

_Sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


End file.
